


Take Me Back To Where I Once Belonged

by DemonDean10



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 1960s, ABO, Alpha Brian, Alpha Paul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Attempted Child Abuse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta George, Beta Ringo, Dancing, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Not between mclennon, Old Relationships, Omega John, Physical Abuse, Slow Burn, Unfair laws, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDean10/pseuds/DemonDean10
Summary: John Lennon and Paul McCartney were lovers when they were young, but now its been ten years and things are very different. Paul is a successful Alpha thats rising up in the charts, while John is an Omega that was forced to give up his dreams.Paul will try to help John out of the misery he'd trapped in, but will his old friend let him?
Relationships: John Lennon & Julian Lennon, John Lennon/David Bailey, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 72
Kudos: 123





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Femininehygieneproducts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femininehygieneproducts/gifts).



> hi hello! I hope you all enkoy this new story. i will update all my other ones when i can!

**Paris 1961**

A boy stared out the window of a cheap hotel room, half smoked cigarette in hand. Paris was beautiful at night, full of lights and wonder. He felt happier than he could ever remember feeling; his mind was clear and his heart full. He wanted to capture the moment and keep it in a little box he could open at any time he wanted.

A pair of arms wound themselves around his waist and hugged his naked body. “Hello, luv.” Came a groggy voice.

The younger man chuckled and covered the rough hands with his own. “Can’t sleep?”

“Hmm, I missed you.”

Paul chuckled and turned around, putting out his cigarette in the process. He took his lover’s face in hand and caressed his cheek. “You truly are beautiful.” He whispered.

His lover smiled indulgently.

“I mean it.” Paul insisted.

John chuckled and kissed his palm, “Whatever you say.”

Paul sighed, but said nothing more about it. He examined the man before him and thought about their passionate time earlier that night. “How long will you stay with me?” He asked softly.

John smiled at him and raised a hand to his neck, where Paul had left his mark. “Forever, Macca. Forever.”

* * *

**London 1971**

Paul McCartney yawned as he zipped up his trousers, struggling in the dark room. 

The beta on the bed stared at him amusedly, smoking a cheap cigarette and happily caressing the stacks of bills he’d given her.

Another night, another prostitute. That’s how Paul got off these days, with money as his wingman. He’d stopped looking for someone to share his life with long ago. He was a famous man now and there was no one out there who would be interested in him for him, it was all about the money and the attention.

Paul was lonely. And how the press loved to remind him of it. He was an Alpha a few months away from thirty with no Omega and pups to speak of, not even a sweetheart. 

For years, he’d been so focused on his career that he hadn’t bothered to look for someone to be happy with. Well, not since- It didn’t matter now. He was single and he refused to let that bother him. Maybe one day he’d find a nice Omega to father kids with, but at the moment, Paul was satisfied as a rich bachelor. 

He shrugged on his jacket and left the prostitute’s room, waving as she cooed at him. He walked past the main club, almost empty in the early morning, and grabbed a lolly from the bowl at the front desk. 

His brand new car was waiting for him outside the club, next to other expensive vehicles, and Paul got inside with a sigh. He’d go home, sleep a while, and head to the studio in the morning. The next day he would be expected to attend an art show with some fellow musicians, which could prove interesting in this new age of avant garde (meaning risky) styles. 

Hell, he might even make some friends. 

* * *

“Mummy, can we go to the lake tomorrow?”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, but your father is inviting his friends for a bit and they’ll be out by the lake.”

“I thought dad was going out tomorrow.”

“That’s later, Julian.” John explained to his son, calmly brushing his hair off his forehead. His son had had a nightmare again and John had been comforting him for the better part of an hour or two. 

“Do you ever invite your friends, mummy?” Julian asked innocently.

The crickets sang from the outside in the silence.

“...I don’t need any friends, Jules. I have you and I have your father.”

Julian chuckled and poked at his round tummy, “And my little brother.” He whispered.

John chuckled and kissed his forehead. “I told you, we don’t know what gender they’re going to be yet.”

“I want a little brother.” Julian whines softly.

John only hummed and kept on brushing his hair with his fingers. He was looking forward to a girl, but only time would tell. He’d wanted Julian to be a girl, so he could name her after his mum, but it had worked out alright in the end. 

“Mummy?”

John bit back a sigh. “Yes, Jules?”

His son looked at him with wide, naive eyes. “What is a bitch?” He asked curiously.

John sat up straight and looked down at him. “Where did you hear that word?” He demanded you know.

Julian only shrugged. “We had family day at school and I showed the pictures you gave me of you and dad. Timmy and his friends called you an Omega bitch. I know you’re an Omega, but what is a bitch?”

John blinked his eyes rapidly and hugged Julian to himself so as to hide his anguished face. “It’s not a nice word, Julian. It’s a  _ bad _ word. You must never repeat it.”

His son squirmed out of his hold and looked up at him, suddenly sad. “Why did they call you a bad word, mummy?”

Because their parents said it in front of them because they hate me , John thought bitterly. He shook his head and smiled down at his child, “Because they’re ignorant and petty people. Don’t pay them any mind, sweetheart.”

Jules curled up on his side again and John went back to petting his head. Oh, how he hoped and even prayed that Julian would grow up to be an Alpha, or even a Beta. Anything but an Omega, he wouldn’t wish that fate on anyone. Lest his child end up like him.

* * *

The art show wasn’t magnificent, but Paul had been to worse ones. The paintings were below standard but there were plenty of great photography shots. He stood in front of a black and white picture of the queen (with a wide smile amazingly) holding a glass of dear champagne when a voice came from his side.

“I told her a joke just before I took the shot, it took her by surprise. Of course, that’s exactly what I intended.”

Paul turned around to see a man a bit older than him with dark hair and a thin beard. An alpha, by the looks and smell of him, though it was also obvious by the fact that there were no works from Betas or Omegas in the exposition. 

The man smirked at him, “Paul McCartney, isn’t it? I’ve been dying to finally meet you.”

Paul shook the offered hand with a polite smile. “A pleasure, Mister…”

“Bailey. David Bailey.” The man answered the unspoken question with a charming nod of the head.

Oh, Paul had heard the name. Bailey was a rich photographer with plenty of contacts in the industry. Not a bad friend to make.

The man pointed at him, “You, sir, are a sensation across Britain. I hear your records everywhere, see your face anywhere!”

Paul laughed, flattered. “I’ve been very lucky.” He said humbly.

“Perhaps, but also incredibly talented.” Bailey told him. He wasn’t stupid, he knew that this McCartney chap was the hot new thing amongst the industry and Bailey needed an in amongst the new artists. He was tired of photographing aristocrats and old singers, he needed new contacts  _ now _ .

After Paul expressed his thanks, Bailey hummed. “In fact, won’t you like to come to dinner this Friday? I should love to take your photograph.”

Paul tilted his head in thought. To have his face in such an art show or exhibition would be good to introduce him to the fancier classes. 

Bailey knew he had him and he smiled. “My Omega cooks a delicious roast!” 

“Oh, I’m afraid I’m vegetarian.” Paul said apologetically.

The other man’s face briefly showed his distance, but he shrugged with a smile and responded, “He’ll manage. He’s very flexible.” He said that with a lewd wink.

Paul laughed as was appropriate, thought he didn’t care for an Alpha to be speaking so loosely of their spouse. “Then I shall join you gladly.”

Bailey grinned like a shark. “Splendid, I’ll make sure my man gives you the details before the evening is over. Now, please excuse me while I go talk to Lord Merton.” And he turned away, satisfied with himself.

Paul sighed but nodded to himself. He needed friends in high places and Bailey would be the first of them. Besides, now he had free food for a night. What could go wrong?

* * *

“Vegetarian? I don’t know how to cook anything vegetarian.” John complained to his husband, picking up his dinner.

“Learn then. This man is important, Omega. You cannot fail me again.” Bailey warned.

John wilted as David stood. A few months back the Alpha had brought in a young artist for dinner and John had served her a pie with olives, she’d been disgusted and John had earned himself a bruise. 

“Yes, Alpha. He won’t be upset.” He promised, respectfully looking at the ground. Whoever this ‘man’ was, David didn’t care to share his name with John.

His husband began to walk away, “He better not be.” He said and left the dining room.

John sighed and then groaned as his back ached him. Babies were heavy and he was 6 months into the pregnancy. He was sick all the time and felt weak, but David wouldn’t hear of it. He’d been waiting for another child since Julian had been born and eight years had proved too many. John had to deliver him a perfect child and look beautiful as he did, or there would be hell to pay. But he was no longer a bright eyed twenty two year old, somewhat excited to have a baby. He was thirty years old and he was achy, tired. Julian was hard enough to raise on his own and now David wanted him to take on another kid. He’d love them, for sure, but he’d always struggled in parenting- a clear flaw on an Omega. 

With a pained grimace, John picked up the tray and left the room, dreading the pile of dishes he’d have to wash. Oh, how’d far he’d fallen from the rockstar he once believed himself to be…Others had been more lucky. 

Paul, his Macca, was everywhere. His music played on every channel and there were posters on every post. It wasn’t fair that he got to be all famous and successful because Alphas could do whatever they wanted and John was stuck washing and cooking at home. He could have been famous, he could have been magical...John  _ knew _ it.

* * *

Paul parked his car in front of a large country house surrounded by land and a lake. It was eight at night and the sun was coming down, bathing the house in a yellow light. He knocked on the black door and waited. He’d purchased a nice basket full of sweets and little pastries, with a giant red bow and glittery plastic. 

He held it up proudly as the door opened and went to speak, but froze as he saw who opened it. “Jo-John?” He stammered out. 

A pale, thin Omega stared back at him through orange lenses. His light hair curled around his face and nipped at his neck flatteringly. His free hand rested on his stomach, where a bump was clear. “Paul?” He exclaimed, eyes wide with anger. “What are you doing here?”

“You’re pregnant.” Was the only thing Paul could say. For years he’d wondered what had happened to John, expecting to hear hit songs or see exhibitions of his artwork, but there had only been silence. Never had he expected the man to be married off to a rich Alpha like Bailey. John detested people like Bailey, but then again, it had been a decade since their time together. 

John was about to speak when Bailey appeared and pushed him out of the way. 

“Paul!” He exclaimed happily, opening his arms wide. “What are you still doing out there, you’ll catch your death!” He invited the man inside and nodded at John to take the basket. 

John grabbed with a barely concealed scowl and put it on the side table as he grudgingly helped Paul take off his coat. So this was the mysterious new artist, just his luck. 

“This is my Omega, John.” Bailey wrapped an arm around John and brought him close to show off. 

Paul stared at them. “How long have you been together?” He asked in a fake cheery tone. 

John looked down as David answered, “We married in ‘62, didn’t we? It was a short courting.” He chuckled, “I knew he was meant to be mine from the moment I saw him.”

  1. They must have married mere months after Paul and John separated. He was that forgettable? That easy to replace? He wanted to meet John’s eyes in search for an explanation, but the man wouldn’t meet his gaze. “How lovely.” He said politely. 



Bailey went to him and said, “Let’s go to my studio. Our dinner should be ready by the time we’re done.” The last sentence was directed at John, a bit too strongly. 

The Omega offered a bland smile in return, still directing his gaze at the ground. 

Without any further words, Bailey led Paul away through hallways and doorways until they reached a large, white room with large windows and cluttered with equipment and photographs. 

Paul stopped before a black and white photograph that sat on an easel. It showed a younger John, laying naked on the ground and facing the ceiling with eyes closed. This young John, practically the John that Paul had loved and cherished, was heavily pregnant, which was clearly the focus of the image. He didn’t know how to feel. John looked beautiful, for sure, but there was an incredible sadness to him.

Bailey appeared next to him. “I took this the day he went into labor, I just had to capture the moment.” He said proudly. 

Paul struggled to hide his grimace. What kind of man had their pregnant spouse pose for a picture when they should be on their way to the hospital? “You have other children, then.” He said instead. 

“Just one. Julian. Annoying little creature, but I suppose all eight years old are annoying.” The man laughed and marched away. 

Eight years old. All those years Paul had been waiting for John to show up on the scene with singles and paintings, he’d been raising a kid. Huh, he wouldn’t have expected that of him. Though, by the looks of this Bailey Alpha, maybe it hadn’t been John’s decision. 

Bailey took plenty of pictures of him, instructing him to move in different ways and make certain faces. Paul did as instructed, knowing he was in professional hands. His manager had been delighted to hear about the invitation and they’d agreed to y’all about using the photographs for his next LP.

It was completely dark outside by the time they were finished and John appeared in the doorway. He avoided Paul’s state and addressed his husband instead.

“Dinner is served, Alpha.” He told him. He’d cooked some vegetarian pasta with much difficulty, but it had tasted good to him. Since when was his roast loving Paul a vegetarian anyways?

Bailey walked past him with a harsh kiss to his cheek, chattering about some famous person he’d photographed a few weeks back.

Paul didn’t move. “He seems...interesting.” He said, trying to open a conversation.

John didn’t look at him. “The food will go cold.” Was his answer as he turned and walked away. The damn dish was served cold anyways, but he didn’t want to talk to the man. 

Paul sighed and followed him. He needed to talk to John. Soon.

* * *

The dish was delicious and the wine was finely aged, but Paul couldn’t think to focus on that, not with John kneeling next to the table looking demure. That wasn’t John. John  _ hated _ kneeling for Alphas, hated it with a passion. But now there he was, looking like an Omega straight out of an advertisement for kneeling cushions. 

Bailey didn’t pay any attention to his spouse, other than raising his glass for John to go and refill it. Paul hadn’t raised his own yet. 

“And of course, I defined what black and white means today.” Bailey bragged. “It is more than a nostalgia trip, it’s a statement. Colour is insignificant, but technique is-“

“Mummy?” Came a shy voice.

Bailey stopped talking and John’s head snapped up. On the doorway of the dining room, there was a little boy holding a stuffed rabbit by the ear, dressed in pajamas. 

“Mummy, I had a nightmare.” The child whimpered and Paul felt his heart break.

Even as John stood up to attend him, Bailey growled and slammed his cutlery down. “Can’t you see I’m busy, boy? Get away from here!”

“Please, Alpha.” John murmured and went to Julian’s side, holding him to his side. “I’ll put him to bed.”

“Weren’t you supposed to have done that hours ago?” Bailey demanded. “Now you’ve embarrassed me.”

Paul felt the need to speak up. “I really don’t mind, Mr. Bailey.” He was ignored.

“I’m sorry, Alpha.” John whispered to the ground.

Bailey growled, “What was that?”

John held his son tightly and cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, Alpha.” He repeated in a louder tone.

“You will be.” His mate warned.

John just took Julian’s hand and started to walk away. “Come here, Jules. Your father is busy.” He whispered.

Paul saw him go sadly, wishing he could help comfort the little boy.

“I’m sorry about that.” Bailey groaned. “He’s an odd kid and god knows that damn Omega doesn’t help. He’s too soft on him, at this rate my son will end up an Omega like him.”

Paul merely hummed. He knew biology didn’t work like that, but he didn’t want to be disrespectful to the man, even if he wanted to punch him in the face. How had John ended up with a bastard like him? The John he knew would punch the arrogance of any Alpha who thought themselves his superior. 

What had happened to him?

* * *

John was aggressively washing the dishes, trying to stop himself from getting too worked up. It had taken long to get Julian to fall back asleep and so he hadn’t been on time to serve the dessert. When he’d appeared back in the living room, it had been empty, but he’d heard voices in David’s studio and found his husband drinking with a tense looking Paul.

“Look what the cat dragged in.” David had slurred. “Little whore comes to give us a show.”

John had remained glued to the doorway, wilting in embarrassment. What would Paul think of him? “David, please. You’re drunk.”

“I think I ought to leave.” Paul had murmured.

“No, no. Stay!” David had stood up then and went to his mate’s side. “We still need to have our dessert!” He taken John’s arm in a firm grip and dragged him into the room.

Paul had stood up immediately. “Bailey, let him go.”

“Why?” David had growled and held John against him, “He’s mine.”

John wrapped his arms around himself. “David, the baby-“

“ _ Shut up! _ ” David had screamed in his ear, causing John to whimper.

“Bailey, that’s enough. You’ve had too much to drink.” Paul had told him firmly.

David had abruptly let go of John, almost causing him to fall to the floor, and had marched to the other man. “Who do you think you are? You think you can come into my house and challenge me?”

Paul hadn’t wavered. “I’m not challenging you, but your Omega is pregnant. Please, take ahold of yourself.”

David had laughed and stepped away, muttering about how he was the man of the house and other such nonsense.

Then he passed out. 

John and Paul had stared at him for some time, waiting for him to stand up and continue raging. But he hadn’t. Paul had offered to take him to his bedroom, with John grudgingly admitting that there was no way he could carry man in his condition. He’d directed him to where the bedroom was and then run off to the kitchen.

And now there he was, hoping Paul would just disappear and the night could be forgotten. David wouldn’t remember much in the morning so John could probably get away with calming him down with a handjob and that would be the end of it.

“Are you okay?” Came the quiet voice of his old lover.

John didn’t stop scrubbing at the plate in his hand. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Paul scoffed, “Because your husband is a monster?”

John didn’t answer him. It was none of his business. The whole thing was his fault anyways, if he hadn’t come to dinner then the whole affair could have been avoided. 

A sigh. “How’s the boy? Julian, isn’t it? Like your mum?”

John put down the now squeaky clean plate and rested a hand against his aching back. “He’s sleeping.” He answered. 

“That’s good.” Then, Paul walked closer to him and lowered his voice. “John, if you need help-“

“Oh, don’t start.” John hissed and turned to face him. “This doesn’t involve you. You can’t just waltz into my life and make assumptions.”

“Assumptions?” Paul said incredulously. “John, he treats you like a piece of meat!”

The Omega huffed, “He was drunk.”

“Is he often drunk?”

John didn’t bother to answer. He left the sink and went to the kitchen table, looking for his pain medication. 

Paul, thinking he was running away again, grabbed his arm. “John-“

The older man ripped his arm away, stumbling. “Just leave, okay? I’m fine. Julian’s fine. We’re all fine.” At any moment, David could appear in the doorway. And what would he think of his Omega speaking to another Alpha? An Alpha he’d dated in the past, no less. It’s a good thing John had never mentioned Paul to him or else… 

Paul was getting tired of this harsh attitude. “I’m just trying to help.” He said.

“Well, I don’t need your help!” John whisper shouted at him. “You don’t know me! Get out of my house!”

Paul groaned but nodded with a thin smirk. “Alright then, Omega.” He hissed. “Best to leave the housewife to clean.” And he marched off.

John couldn’t help but be wounded at the comment and he flinched as the front door slammed shut. Well fuck McCartney. Lucky Alpha had all the doors in the world open for him. He didn’t understand what it meant to have no real rights, no real opportunities. 

He took his pain medication and then slowly walked out of the kitchen. He wasn’t ready to go into the bedroom, so he decided to clean up the dining room and David’s study.

Because apparently that was all he was good for.

* * *

Paul didn’t see or hear from Bailey for a week after that whole fiasco, but on the following Friday his manager called him with news.

“Mr. David Bailey wants to know if we’ll use the pictures he took or if he ought to get rid of the film?”

Paul didn’t answer straight away. On the one hand, he wanted to send Bailey and his damn pictures to hell, but on the other, this could be a chance to see John again. He felt guilty for his words the other day and knew he had to apologize. 

“Paul?” 

The singer snapped out of it. “Yeah, uh, they were good. I wanna use them.”

“Good. I agree, we cannot let his celebrity get away from us.” Brian said happily. “Let me get back to him, I’m sure I can get him to bring them over today.”

“Today?” Paul exclaimed, then cleared his throat. “Alright then, that’s fine.”

“Very well, come by the office this afternoon.” Brian told him. “Goodbye.”

And that’s how Paul found himself at the NEMS office, an hour early, looking out the window and waiting for Bailey to arrive. He really hoped the man would care to bring John along and maybe little Julian.

It was almost three when a slick black car arrived out front and Bailey got out, holding a portafolio. Paul was relieved to see the driver helping John get out, with a little boy hopping down beside him. 

He and Brian met the family downstairs in the record shop. They shook hands with Bailey, who seemed a tad rattled.

“And how lovely to see your Omega and pup.” Brian was saying.

John spoke up, playing with Julian’s hair. “I just wanted to show Jules here the best record shop in town.” 

Brain smiled, flattered.

Bailey huffed. “Well, we have business to take care of, Omega. Don’t wander off.”

John’s smile faltered but he nodded obediently. “Yes, Alpha.” He said and directed Julian away. “Come on, sweetheart.”

Paul stared after him for a moment, before returning his gaze to Bailey and Brian, who’d started to walk towards the stairs.

The meeting was boring as hell, but Brian had managed a great deal apparently. Bailey would become Paul’s official photographer for his album covers, for a fine commission, and would also take care of any official photographs to be given to newspapers. It would make Bailey tons of money and would help better expose Paul to newspapers that didn’t really focus on him. 

Brian had a contract ready, the efficient man he was, and Paul left them alone to go over it. He’d usually be a lot more interested in the business side of it all, but he couldn’t get his mind off John. He walked down the stairs and tried to locate him within the large store.

He finally saw him at the register, chatting with the cashier as she rang his large order. 

“Aww, I’d love a little boy.” The cashier said. “They’re ever so fun.”

John chuckled. “They  _ are _ a handful.” He said.

“You seem to manage well.” Paul jumped into the conversation, smiling charmingly at the cashier. He felt smug at her giggle.

John’s face went flat and he didn’t look at Paul. “Thank you.” He muttered.

The Omega at the counter didn’t seem to notice the tension. She smiled at John and started to hand him his bags.

“Oh, here.” Paul said happily. “Let me carry these.” There has to be at least twenty records.

John scowled at him, but didn’t want to cause a scene. To the lady, he said, “And the record player will be delivered within the week?”

“Yes, it should arrive by next Friday.”

“Thank you, have a nice day.” John said with a smile and turned away. Paul followed him with a wink at the cashier and tried to keep up with the other man’s long strides. 

“Julian, come on.” John called out and his son popped out from behind an Eiffel tower made of records. 

The kid stared up at Paul, intrigued and slightly scared.

John sighed. “This is Alpha McCartney, Jules.”

“Please, call me Paul.” The man in question said to them both.

John rolled his eyes at him and kept walking. “I cannot. You’re not my husband.” He said, walking out the store with Julian’s hand in his. “And I wish you would stop acting like a friend.”

“We used to be friends. More than that-“

John turned around in an instant, looking panicked. “Shut up!” He hissed. “Someone will hear you!”

The chauffeur appeared from father away. “Is everything alright, Omega Bailey?” The friendly looking man asked.

John turned to him. “Please take my purchases to the car and tell my husband I will wait for him there.” He then took Julian by the shoulders and steered him away.

Paul saw him go and limply gave over the bags. He was trying to help him and John just kept pushing him away. He just wanted to understand what had happened to him. 

Why wouldn’t John help him understand?


	2. Galas Are Cool, I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay folks! Slowly but surely my writing spirit is coming back to me yay  
> i hope ya'll enjoy this chapter, its pretty sad cause society in this fic sucks.  
> C8

“David, please. I can’t go.”

“Enough of this. You’re accompanying me and that’s final.”

“I’m too weak-“

A strong palm to his right cheek shut John up. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, looking green. He’d been sick all day and nearly passed out a couple times. David was displeased with him because they were supposed to attend a gala in a few hours.

David moved closer and took a firm hold of the thick leather band around John’s neck, usually hidden behind a shirt or scarf. “Tell me, Omega. What is this?” He asked condescendingly.

John held onto the counter so as to not fall. “A collar, Alpha.”

“‘A collar’ that’s right.” David smirked. “And you know what that means, Johnny? It means I  _ own _ you. You have no opinions, no say, no voice.  _ You  _ belong to  _ me _ . So when I say that you’re wearing that dress, going to that gala, and getting on your knees, you fucking do as you’re told!” He punctuated his sentence with a sharp tug on the collar that made John collapse to the floor, knees barely off the floor as David held him viciously. The Alpha shook him, “Do you understand me!? You pathetic little breeder.”

John sobbed and stared up at him with wide eyes, frightened and in pain. “Yes, Alpha.” He choked out. 

David let him fall to the ground and John hurried to hug his tummy to try and protect it. 

David stared down at him with a tilted head, a sadistic glint in his eye. “Now  _ there’s  _ where you belong, Omega.” He patted John in the cheek and walked off.

John leaned back against the counter, holding his stomach and shaking. He berated himself for speaking up, weeping silently.

How did it happen? When did John Lennon become nothing more than a breeding bitch? How could he let himself be brought so low? But now there was nothing for it, he belonged to David for the rest of his life.

He’d met David Bailey at a club that allowed Omegas to exist freely. He’d just parted from Paul and was drinking away the pain day by day. The people in the club knew him to be a musician and David had appeared next to him, asking for a song. John had been flattered and he’d played one of his songs, a lively tune that had the entire club dancing and cheering him on. So he’d sang another one.

After he’d been done with his performance, David had bought him a drink and talked about himself. He was a photographer of celebrities and the upper classes, with his career on the rise. He had ways to make John famous. The Omega had been charmed. Finally, his talent was being recognized. 

And so they kept meeting for some months, David talking about all the ways John would be rich and famous with adoring fans and many records. But eventually, he’d put a strong hand on the Omega’s knew and sighed. There was a catch, he’d said. Alpha Bailey needed an Omega and if John wanted all that fame and glory, he  _ would be _ that Omega. John, being so excited by the prospect of a shining career, didn’t think much of it and took no more than a few days to decided in the positive. Would it be so bad? At least he’d have someone who’d protect him on the eyes of the law. And David wasn’t like other Alphas, he believed in Omega rights and wanted John to be an independent man.

But John had been a fool. 

He was ignorant of marriage laws, not ever thinking that he’s ever pledge himself- not even with Paul. And this ignorance had been his downfall.

The moment the Omega signed the marriage contract, they became part of their Alpha’s property. Any possessions previously owned, any property or claims to ownership, were transferred to their Alpha. Their few rights became dependent on their Alpha. If John wanted to drive, he would need a special license signed by David. If John wanted to attend a public space alone, he would have to be collared and would need a ‘permission slip’ from his Alpha. If he wanted to buy something- no matter how urgent, he would need to bring signed confirmation by his Alpha. Any pups he had were owned by David, with John having no significant claim. If David ever wished to have John locked up (A common practice amongst Alpha’s that grew tired of their Omegas but didn’t want to deal with the hassle of a divorce), he would keep Julian and whatever other kids they might have with John never seeing them again.

David was even taxed for owning an Omega! John had signed his entire life away, and it had taken him some time to realize exactly how much of it now belonged to David. 

The first few weeks of marriage hadn’t been bad for him, he’d been happy to walk around in nothing but lingerie or outright naked. The wedding had been scheduled just before his heat, so he was kept happy and knotted for days and days. And after that, they’d found out he was pregnant and that had taken the foreground. Then Julian had been born and John had had to take care of an infant. David still loved him and praised him for bringing him pups so soon, even if it had only been one instead of a litter. 

But then Julian had passed infancy, and John hadn’t heard about fame and glory for years. One night, the last dinner John didn’t have on his knees, he’d asked David about those contacts he’d promised, about the record companies and celebrities. He’d been writing songs, John had, and he wanted to share them with the world. 

David had looked at his hopeful smile and smirked. He’d brought John to his lap and rested a hand on his flat stomach. 

“You know what you are, Johnny?” He’d whispered into his ear, “An Omega. A breeder. Your purpose in life is to give me pups. Now you’re not doing a very good job at that, are you?”

“But you said...And Julian-“

“One solitary pup after three years!? There should be litters of children running around here!” He’d shook John. “I should be able to call myself a respectable Alpha, with an Omega capable of doing its job!”

John had tried to move away, but David had grabbed him firmly, covering his mouth with his large hand so that John could not speak.

“Did you honestly think that an Omega could ever be a musician? That you would ever be anything else than an Alpha’s bitch? I have to laugh, Johnny.” He’d grasped the collar around John’s neck, the one that had appeared with little fanfare one day. “You’re my property and you’re going to start behaving like it. No more talk of music, Omega. Understand?”

John, frightened for his safety, had nodded frantically. 

“Good, now get on your knees and show me how thankful you are to be my Omega.”

John had tried to run away that night. He hadn’t even grabbed Julian; his desperation had been too great. But David had caught him in the driveway and he’d dragged him to the terrace upstairs, stripped him bare, chained his collar to the railing and left him out in the cold for three days.

John hadn’t tried to run away since. Not that that stopped David from developing cruel punishments for any mistake or misstep.

He knew there’d be hell to pay after the Gala, that lash of words could not have been it.

John would have to behave perfectly at the Gala if he wanted some mercy.

* * *

The Gala was not half bad, Paul thought. There was good food, nice alcohol, and plenty of Betas. Apparently this charity Gala was organised by a beta and so it was much more diverse than what Paul had become used to in the world of fame. 

He was standing by the entrance, occasionally speaking with people, waiting for John to show up. He hadn’t apologized the last time he saw him and he knew that he had to. 

He’d just finished talking to an old but rowdy lady when he spotted Bailey walking in with John walking behind him.

John looked...well he was a vision. He wasn’t wearing his glasses, and so he squinted around. Much like the rest of the Omegas to be found at the gala, his clothing made no effort to cover him. The black dress was tight from his shoulders to his small, maternity breasts, then flared out into thin fabric around his belly, barely long enough to cover his upper thighs. He was a tall man and so his shoes were flat, for it wouldn’t be good for him to appear taller than his Alpha. There was a diadem on his head, looking almost too regal for his shaggy haircut, but the thing that drew Paul’s attention the most was the thick collar around his neck.

He’d assumed that John would be collared. After all, Bailey did seem like the kind of Alpha to demand that their Omega wear it all the time, but it was a jarring sight. The one time Paul had suggested a collar in the heat of passion, John had given him a black eye. 

Soon enough, Bailey made his way over to Paul with a wide smile.

“Paul, my boy! How are you?”

You are barely older than me, thought Paul. “Can’t complain.” He answered with a tight smile. “And you?”

Bailey spread his arms, nearly hitting John in the face. “Overjoyed to be supporting such an important cause.”

He probably didn’t even know what the cause was. 

“And your boy?” Paul couldn’t help but ask.

Bailey’s smile faltered. “Just fine, isn’t he, Omega?”

John nodded at the ground. He felt sick. The dress was too tight across his chest and too short for the cold air, the diadem was pressing on his head and he felt like the collar was choking him.

Bailey turned to him, “Why don’t you go with the other Omegas, eh? Let us talk.” He said in a surprisingly kind tone.

John almost signed in relief as he nodded. The Omegas gathered at the center of the room, in an area with almost comfortable sofas and carpets. No doubt the Beta in charge had included this in order to appease his Alpha benefactors. The section was designed to show the Omegas off as if they were little exotic animals, but John was too happy at the prospect of laying down that he could care less. Three months left, he could do it. 

As soon as he reached the area, he dropped down onto a sofa and let out a content sigh. 

“You look terrible.” Came a friendly voice from the right.

John opened his eyes to see his pal Mick, one of the luckiest Omegas in the world- married to an actually decent Alpha. Sure, Keith had his occasional moments of stupidity but Mick was capable of straightening him out. 

John groaned quietly in response.

Mick’s brow furrowed in response. “What’s wrong?”

John shook his head weakly, “I feel...faint.” 

Mick paled and immediately kneeled over John, checking him over. Mick had been the unfortunate victim of two miscarriages in his time and as such, didn’t fuck around when it came to pregnancies. 

John was older than he’d been when he’d had Julian, forcing a pregnancy at his age hadn’t been healthy. Keith agreed with Mick, but wouldn’t speak to Bailey about it. 

Meanwhile, Paul was still chatting with David and they were joined by Brian. Though Paul didn’t speak up. He usually cared about the business side of things, but he was so disgusted by Bailey that he couldn’t bear to listen to him for a long time. 

Thankfully, he managed to slip away after a half hour and discreetly tried to find his way towards the center.

Alphas and even some betas openly leered at the numerous Omegas, who didn’t seem to mind. They sat together, some more careful to keep themselves covered than others, chatting and laughing. They weren’t given any food or drinks, but again none of them showed displeasure.

Paul wondered how many of those smiles were fake. There were quite a few pregnant Omegas, more female than male, and they seemed to huddle together like penguins. 

Paul was new to this sort of segregation between the sexes. In lower class Liverpool, whether you were Alpha, Omega, or beta didn’t matter much as long as you were able to put food on the table. Sure, there were rowdy Alpha boys that liked to taunt Omegas, but those Omegas gave as good as they got. John’s group of friends (Cynthia, Stu, Pete, Colin) were all Omegas whose sole purpose was to beat the shit out of anyone who dared to look down their nose at them. They were good at it too. Cynthia has married a beta while Stu found himself a polite Alpha named Astrid that was a bit batty, but had a good heart. Paup has no idea what had happened to Colin and Pete; he wondered if they met the same fate as their illustrious leader.

Finally, he spotted John. He was laying in a cushion trap, holding his head. A fully dressed Omega sat by his side, rubbing his back. Paul recognized that man as Keith Richards’ Omega, who played on his records and got songwriter credit. He was a funny guy and a terrible cook. Paul got along well with Keith and he was happy to see that John had at least one friend.

Still, concerned by the ill looking John, he walked towards them.

“Hey Mick, everythin’ okay?” He asked with a smile.

Mick looked up at him and while he smiled, his eyes shifted around. “Alpha McCartney, good to see you.” He said.

Paul frowned, Mick had always called his Paul. “Mick?”

The thin man sighed at him and leaned closer to whisper, “We’re in public, idiot. You can’t call me by my name.”

Paul bit his lip. He had forgotten about that ridiculous law. It was a law followed only by the upper, fancier classes. 

“Sorry, Omega Richards.” He bit back a groan. “Is Omega Bailey okay?”

“Omega Bailey can talk for himself.” John hissed weakly, not moving from his curled position. “And he says ‘fuck off’.”

Mick chuckled but when he turned to Paul, he looked serious. “It’s best if you leave. People will talk.”

Paul sighed but nodded and left. He never thought he would be part of a world where this sort of thing could happen. Where he was denied friendships for being an Alpha.

* * *

Finally, after too fucking long, the gala was drawing to a close. David hadn’t called John to him for the rest of the night which bothered and relaxed John. On the one hand, he could rest in peace, on the other, why had David even bothered to bring him in the first place? 

Mick and Keith had left an hour ago and John hadn’t seen Paul again. Thank god for that. He didn’t want the man’s pity.

His husband appeared at his side. “It’s time to leave. Get up.” He didn’t sound happy. 

And he wasn’t. He’d offered his services as photographer to Keith Richards and had been rudely rejected. He’d seen the man’s Omega talking to John and he figured that it was probably his fault. 

John slowly got up, following David out like a zombie. Had he eaten anything all day, he would have vomited it. As they stepped outside, he stumbled on the stairs and fell into David. 

The Alpha turned with a growl. “What’s the matter with you?” He grabbed John by the arm and led him to the car, where Neil was waiting. 

But John didn’t make it to the car. In an instant, his vision went white and he fell to the ground on his side. 

As Neil ran to his boss, David gaped at his fallen husband. He kneeled by his side and felt how hot John’s forehead was. 

Neil reached him, as well as an attendant of the hotel where the event was. 

“Sir?” Neil asked, also kneeling down. 

Bailey picked up his Omega, his Alpha instincts kicking in. “To the hospital.” He growled at his driver, holding the thin man close to his chest. What could have happened? John had been just fine earlier. 

Just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment if you liked it and if you want, come chat with me in tumblr! @fanficmoi or @yellowroombarine   
> Until next time! I hope to update my Wizard John AU next or So Bad.


	3. Tres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:   
> David is a pig and he sucks so much, hes gross  
> john suffers  
> read the tags
> 
> this is a dark chapter before lighter times yay  
> i hope u all like it C8

John blearily opened his eyes with a quiet groan. He felt groggy and weak, as if he were underwater. Faintly, the sound of a machine beeping reached his ears and he turned his head to see a heart monitor. What the hell? John immediately tried to sit up and met harsh resistance in the form of restraints around his head, chest, arms, and legs. What was happening? He fought wildly against the cuffs, crying out for help.

The sound of a door being burst open came from his right and at once he was covered in hands. Even as he fought against the men in the white coats, a wrist was shoved in his nose and a hand fell on his mate mark. 

“Calm down, Omega. Stop moving. Stay still.”

Almost immediately, John stopped his struggles. Falling prey to his Omega instincts, he let his Alpha’s will wash over him and force him to obey. He smiled upwards even as the restraints were tightened. “Alpha….David…”

The strap over his forehead was removed and was replaced by a firm hand. His husband’s face appeared above him. “You’ve had me worried, Omega. You had a strong fever and attacked the doctors who tried to help you.” He smiled amusedly, “Naughty thing.”

John, still under the man’s Alpha influence, giggled. But then his face turned dark with worry, “David, the baby-“

“Everything is well.” David reassured him. “You have not failed me, Omega. In fact, you’ve been very good.”

John frowned upwards, happy at the worlds but unsure of their meaning. 

David patted his forehead. “You carry pups, Johnny. Multiple pups.”

John’s face was overtaken by a wide smile. “How could we not know?” He whispered.

“It seems that your doctor is either incompetent or a liar.”

John frowned, “But Dr. Robert is so nice…” He always treated John’s wounds when David hu- No, his Alpha only disciplined him because he loved John. Yes, he was a good Alpha.

David shook his head. “Don’t strain yourself, Omega. I will deal with him. You just focus on bringing my children to the world.”

“Yes, Alpha. I won’t fail you.”

David moved away and while he didn’t replace the strap, he didn’t loosen the others. 

“Alpha, my restraints-“

“The doctors think it best that you stay this way for right now. Your head is still addled. Tomorrow, you’re going home- but tonight, you shall remain like this.”

And John, in the trance that he was in, didn’t argue.

* * *

By the time John had fully gained back his senses, he was at home and in bed dressed in a new nightgown while his Alpha caressed his stomach.

John blinked dazedly. How had he gotten here? “David?”

The other man smiled in response, not moving his eyes away from John’s bare stomach.

“How did I get here? I don’t-“

“You were sedated and transported here.” David answered him calmly, “You shouldn’t move in your condition. It’s not good for the pups.”

But pumping me full of drugs is!? John bit back a retort and looked down at himself. David hadn’t bought him anything that wasn’t a necessity for quite some time, why would he...oh. That’s right.  _ Pups _ . Multiple pups that David could brag about. 

“Do you like it?” David said, finally shifting his eyes away from John’s stomach to the white fabric that pooled around him. “I took the liberty of putting it on, I couldn’t wait to see you in it.”

The ‘nightgown’  _ was _ nice, a long and soft white lace robe that hung from his shoulders, cupped his breasts, then swung open to leave his stomach bare. He noticed that there were no panties and he was completely exposed. John might have liked wearing it once, but now it just made him feel like a prize cow. Still, he nodded for David’s benefit. His eyes shifted up to the clock on the fireplace mantle and he startled at the time, he had to cook dinner!

As he started to sit, David pushed him back down. “I won’t have you moving from your rest. I’ve hired a maid for the time being, the doctors insist that you stay in bed for the rest of the pregnancy.”

John gaped, “But that’s months still!”

David’s gaze turned severe. “I won’t have you putting yourself or my children at risk.” Then he sighed and patted John’s hand. “I’ve put too many burdens on you, Omega. People of my status ought to always have staff.” He smiled, too patronising to be of any cheer. “Your duty is to me, not to my house. Bear my children and leave the rest to the maid.” He said and marched out.

John stared at his retreating back, feeling more worthless than he ever had before.

* * *

“Brian, what the hell?” 

The manager sighed at the man sitting opposite him and opened his mouth to say the prepared speech he’d planned this morning.

But Paul spoke before he could. “I don’t need an Omega! I’m fine.”

“It doesn’t have to be an Omega, even a Beta would suffice. But Paul, the papers are talking and so are your fans. You’re too old to be single.”

Paul scowled, “Thanks.”

Brian tutted and drank from his teacup. “Oh, you know what I mean. You’ve attended plenty of events recently, has no one caught your eye? Or if you really want an Omega, I could ask around for any of our friend’s family-“

Paul stood up and glared down at the man. “I don’t believe you. You honestly think I would ever force an Omega to marry me?”

Brian sighed. “I assure you, most of them would be happy to-“

“Become my property?” Paul had done his research since his encounter with John. He was resolved to never marry until the law changed, lest he dehumanised his mate.

Brian said nothing. In truth, he wouldn’t want to force any young Omega to wed Paul just because their parents would like the connections, but what used to be curiosity towards the single singer was turning into anger. Why couldn’t he just marry? Or was he just some wild Alpha? Already, Paul didn’t match much of the world’s expectations for what an Alpha should be- and now he refused to even be mated.

“I won’t marry, Brian. Not to gain approval and least of all at the expense of someone’s freedom.” Paul declared, arms crossed.

His manager let out a breath and nodded. “Very well, we’ll think of something else to calm the masses down.”

“Yes. Something else.”

* * *

It was late in the evening when John was dozing in bed, the only he was allowed to do apart from going to the loo, when he heard a rasp on the door.

The balcony door.

He opened his eyes and frowned at the darkness of his room. Julian was sleeping at his side, holding a stuffed bear and drooling on the sheets.

The door began to open and John sat up in alarm, ignoring the nausea he felt at such an abrupt movement. He threw the covers on top of Julian to hide him and then tried fruitlessly to shield himself with the thin nightgown. Squinting in the darkness, he opened his mouth to scream for David but a gloved hand covered his mouth instantly.

John whimpered as the figure, an Alpha by his smell, sat behind him and held the gagged Omega to his chest. 

“Do not be alarmed.” The man whispered in his ear. “It’s me, Dr. Robert.”

John frowned and let out a harsh breath through his nose, struggling against the arms that held him captive.

“Hush, John. Your husband can’t find me here.” Robert admonished. 

John licked his palm, but the glove wearing man did not react. He was shuffled around as Robert reached into his coat and took out a blue folder, holding it in front of John’s face.

“I’m sure Bailey has told you by now that you're pregnant with multiple babies.” He said bluntly, getting to the point of his visit.

John nodded reluctantly, immediately concerned.

“Me and my staff already knew this.” Robert admitted with a sigh. “But we had good reason not to tell you.”

John frowned at the words and hummed inquisitively.

“John, it’s highly unlikely that all your pups will live. We estimated one out of the four.” The doctor said clinically, though his hold softened.

John let out a distressed sound from behind the hand and shook his head desperately.

“I’m sorry, but you have never been a good, a good breeder and at your age... it’s not ideal.”

John slumped, blinking away tears from his eyes. So David was right, John  _ was _ an useless Omega. Christ, the Alpha would be so upset…

“We didn’t tell you, or Bailey for that matter, this because we knew what he would think of you.” Robert explained. “Nurse Hemings heard him taking over the phone that first visit. John, he was talking to Strawberry Field.”

John tensed and broke out in cold sweat. Strawberry Field was a prison for Omegas locked up by their Alphas. Barren, old, or rebellious Omegas would be held there until, if ever, their Alpha picked them up, their Alpha children claimed them, or their Alpha died and they were auctioned off to an Alpha relative. He was in even more danger that he had realized.

Robert let out a sad sigh. “But now he knows and expects all those kids to be born. We had planned to have a closed labour and simply remove the...stillborn kids and play it off a successful solitary birth, but now we need another plan.” He said.

John flinched at hearing the plan, at hearing the death of his pups being treated so coldly. 

“My staff and I will come up with something.” Robert promised and held up the folder again. “This has all details regarding your case, look over it if you don’t believe me. But John, you have to convince your husband to return to us for labour, okay?”

John nodded numbly.

Robert removed his hand and moved away. “We will fix this, John. You won’t be locked up.” He promised and then left through the balcony, leaving nothing else thanks to a folder as evidence of his visit. 

The lump besides John moved and Julian’s head popped up. “Mummy, who was that man?” He asked softly.

John shuddered, resting a cold hand on his bump. “Nobody important, sweetheart. Just, just a bad man.” He whispered. “Now go back to sleep.”

Damn Dr. Robert and his folder. He was carrying four pups! Bailey would be satisfied with five children, John knew it. He couldn’t throw that chance away.

Not even if it killed him.

* * *

**One Month Later**

Paul was growing impatient and worried. Even though he’d had multiple meetings with Bailey and seen him at many events, there had been no sight of John for a whole month. He’d asked a weary Brian to look into it and while his manager had assured him that John hadn’t been harmed by Bailey, he had visited the hospital after the gala and not been seen outside his house since. 

Maybe Paul ought to play the concerned friend and ask Bailey about his lack of spouse. He’d have to act like an entitled Alpha and maybe ask some less than pertinent questions, but he was sure that Bailey would eat it all up. The musician couldn’t help it, he needed to know that John was okay. 

So the next time he saw Bailey, at the after party of a bad film’s premiere, he approached his fellow Alpha with two drinks in hand.

“Ah, Paul!” Bailey exclaimed, already smelling of alcohol. “I didn’t know you’d be here!”

Paul hadn’t planned to come until he’d heard that Bailey would be there. He plastered on a smile and offered the scotch glass, taking a sip of his own. “Well, I had nothing better to do. Better to enjoy a free film rather than sit home alone.” He said with a shrug.

Bailey took the bait, “See, that’s exactly why you should get an Omega. Now you can sit at home but get a foot massage while you’re at it!” He laughed and snorted.

Paul bit back a grimace and instead offered a cheeky grin, “Why are you here then, David? Don’t tell me Jane Asher’s  _ moving _ performance beats your Omega’s massages.” 

Bailey chuckled and sighed, shaking his head. “Indeed not.” He said and then leaned against the wall behind him. The photographer raised his gaze to Paul, narrowing his eyes in contemplation. “Between you, me, and that pillar over there, John isn’t in the best of health right now.” For once, he sounded like he cared about his husband’s well being.

Paul managed to keep his panic off his face, but he still stepped closer with a polite frown. “Oh?” He inquired quietly.

“It’s the pregnancy.” Bailey sighed and took a large gulp of the scotch. “I had to go and pick a bad breeder for a mate. You know, my mother- god bless her- she gave my father thirteen pups!” He exclaimed, “And my Omega can’t even handle four at a time!”

Poor woman, thought Paul. Poor John having to follow in her footsteps. “But surely your boy, Julian that is-“

“Argh!” Bailey let out. “That child will never be an Alpha! I don’t like to meddle in child rearing- that’s an Omegas job- but the way John treats him isn’t any way to make him a man.” He looked Paul in the eye and raised a pointed finger, “Let me give you some advice, Paul. Before you mate an Omega, make sure of three things.”

Paul nodded attentively, mentally striking the pig in front of him.

“One, have them tested to see how well they’re gonna breed. Else, they’re useless.” Bailey said confidently. “Two, make sure they ain’t got any kind of ‘dreams’ or ‘career plans’ that don’t involve laying on the back-“ He chuckled crassly, “-Or else they’ll try to abandon their responsibilities. And three, well...you gotta see how well they take a knot before you bite, eh?” He raised an eyebrow.

Paul forced a chuckle, but it sounded weak. “Right.” He muttered.

Bailey didn’t seem to notice the tenseness of his companion and kept on talking, “See, my John, he was a little rebel in bed when I first met him. He tried to take charge, but an Omega’s heat is an Alpha’s dominion.” He declared and then shrugged smugly, “By the time I made him mine, he was trained to bend over the second heat struck.”

Paul felt nauseous. That wasn’t right. John  _ was _ dominating in bed, heat or not. Few times had he’d felt safe enough to let Paul take him from the top, much less knot him. And Paul? Well, he liked being controlled and ordered about by the Omega. And so to hear that John had been most likely beaten into literal submission...it made him realize exactly how much damage Bailey had done to his friend.

Speaking of, the cruel Alpha grumbled. “Of course, if the bitch is pregnant then there’s no heat. And the doctors were clear that he isn’t in any condition for regular sex either, hence why I’m  _ here  _ and not getting a, heh,  _ massage _ .”

Fucking hell, the man knew how to overshare. Paul felt dirty and uncomfortable, disgusted on behalf of John, and ashamed for sharing a designation with the man in front of him. It was time to leave. 

“Well, make sure to give your Omega my best wishes. I’m sure everything will be okay.” He assured, more to himself that to Bailey. 

The tipsy man smiled and raised his glass. “Just remember my advice, Paul. Mistakes aren’t affordable when it comes to picking your mate.”

What if I already made my choice? Thought Paul as he walked away. What if I want what you think is yours? 

One thing was clear: John needed help and Paul would move heaven and hell to make sure he was saved. 

* * *

John hummed as he licked his ice cream covered crisp, leaning back against the bed frame and letting the bowl rest on his ridiculously large stomach. Honestly, it was frightening how big he’d gotten but he supposed that was the consequence of holding four pups inside. He had two months left of pregnancy and he felt giddy at the thought of freedom. Sure, he’d be happy to hold his children, but he would also be happy at the ability to move.

David had proved strict in his determination that John should stay in bed, even threatening to bind him to the bed if he tried to leave on his own. It was depressing to be in bed all the time and even Julian got tired of being by his side. Despite all this, John had enjoyed the rest from taking care of household duties  _ and _ husbandly duties. Surprisingly, David had respected the doctor’s orders to cease all sexual intercourse and John was over the moon. 

He even smiled as David entered the bedroom, looking tired and drunk. 

“How was the film, Alpha?” He asked, licking ice cream off his fingers. 

“Bloody awful.” David groaned and started to undress, starting with his blazer and tie. 

John cooed at him sympathetically. “Really? What a shame.” He said, though he cheered on the inside. 

“The after party wasn’t so bad, however.” David called from the dressing room. “I ran into Paul, Paul McCartney.”

John’s smile fell off his face. “Oh.” He was his only response. 

“He wishes you a speedy recovery!” Came David’s voice. “Ain’t he a lovely fellow?”

John didn’t answer, too busy glaring at his crisps. 

“Omega?” David appeared in the doorway of the dressing room, shirtless and with a raised eyebrow. “You know, you ought to be thankful you didn’t scare him away after that terrible dinner.” 

If only, John thought angrily. But at the same time, that hopeful feeling that told him he had someone powerful in his corner refused to be squished down. “Yes, he is a kind man.” He muttered and shot his husband a brief and shy smile. 

David went back into the dressing room with a hum. John heard him opening and closing drawers, no doubt looking for his spare cigars. He’d taken up cigars after photographing some old bastards and John had to constantly fight against the nauseous sensation caused by their smell. John himself had been a keen smoker before he’d met David, but the Alpha had decided that smoking was ‘not fit for an Omega’ and cut him off. 

David started talking again and John forced himself to listen. 

“I also saw that damn Keith Richards, looking all smug and arrogant. The little bastard thinks himself above my services,” The Alpha complained angrily. “The bloody Queen isn’t above my services! But he-”

John frowned as David shut up abruptly and strained his ears to listen, but he didn’t hear a cigar being lighted. “Alpha?” He called out. “David?”

Slow footsteps caused the wood floor to creak as David walked out of the dressing room and what John saw then made him freeze in terror. 

The Alpha held up the blue folder Dr. Robert had given John, the one he’d hidden in his underwear drawer, with a thunderous expression. “Omega,” He said in a forcibly sweet tone. “What is this?”

John opened his mouth, but no words would come out. 

David stamped to his side, waving the folder around. “I said, what is this!?” He snarled and swiped the crisp bowl away with a violent arm. 

John flinched and tried to crawl away without success, desperately racking his brain for something to say. 

David grabbed him by the leg and hit his face with the folder. “Doctor Robert, eh? You knew about the four pups all along!” He screamed. 

John shook his head, “N-no, David! I swear-”

“ _ Liar! _ You tried to keep my children away from me, you miserable bitch-”

John sobbed as David grasped his jaw and lifted him up, desperately trying to contradict him. “Alpha, I swear I didn’t-” He was thrown to the floor and he howled as he fell on his stomach. 

David spat at him and sneered, “If you trust Dr. Robert so much, why don’t we go see him, eh?” He grasped John’s shaking leg and started to drag him away towards the door. “Let’s go see what the good doctor has to say.”

John kicked at him and tried to free his leg, but the Alpha’s hold was unrelenting. He gasped in pain as his skin was scratched by the wooden floors and tried to hold his stomach as best he could. 

They reached the stairs and the Alpha hauled him up, grasping his jaw in a bruising grip and shoving three fingers inside his mouth to gag him.

“You think you’re so smart, don’t ya? A genius poet.” David laughed mockingly. “Thought you could keep this from me, thought I wouldn’t find out…” He rambled drunkenly.

A small voice came from the hallway. 

“Mummy?” Julian whimpered from behind his blanket. “Daddy, why are you hurting mummy?”

John let out a garbled, choked sound that attempted to warn the boy off, but it was fruitless. 

Julian took a few steps closer and said, “You’re going to hurt my siblings!”

“Shut up!” David said to him and threw a picture frame from the wall at the child, ignoring John’s dismayed whimpers. “Get out of here,  _ now. _ ”

Julian looked at John, who implored him to obey with his eyes. Hesitantly, the child turned away from the scene and walked away. 

John closed his eyes in relief, but opened them in pain as David pressed on his tongue. His arms were grabbed and the Alpha marched them down the stairs, letting John’s feet be dragged and bumped. John struggled in his hold and tried to beg as best he could, but Bailey ignored him. 

Not caring for his mate’s state of undress or even his own, the Alpha led him out the front door and dropped him into the sharp gravel. 

John curled up around his stomach, trying to ignore the pain on his side from the burning scratching caused by the gravel. He licked his lips and bit back a sob. “Alpha, please. I love you. I’m loyal to you!” He cried desperately. “I’m yours, Alpha. Your Omega.”

David stood before him, looking down at him in disgust. “And yet, you kept this from me.” He said, sounding almost sad. “But hey, maybe your Doctor Robert will absolve you!” 

Hopeless, John stayed limp as David bound his hands and feet with the straps of the camera cases he kept in the car and didn’t struggle as he was led and thrown into the shotgun seat. He just kept his bound hands over his stomach and bowed his head like a good Omega. 

His drunk husband got into the driver’s seat, slamming the door and starting the car with slow, yet angry movements. He was still muttering about Dr. Robert when the car sped away, occasionally throwing glares in John’s direction and throwing slurs at him. 

John tried to bite down startled cries every time the car swerved or skipped, cursing Doctor Robert for giving him the folder and himself for hiding it instead of burning it. He’d been a fool for thinking that David wouldn’t find it. A damn, stupid fool.

He raised his gaze as he felt the car slow down and found his Alpha driving with closed eyes. John’s own eyes widened and he turned towards the dark road. 

A dark road that was quickly becoming brighter as the headlights of a much bigger vehicle got closer. 

John gasped and turned to his husband, reaching out to shake his shoulder. “David, wake up!” He yelled, “David! Dav-”

A crash. A scream. 

Silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8C  
> why am i so mean to poor john  
> honestly
> 
> anywho/how/way please leave a comment if u like this story and check out my other stories! talk to me @fanficmoi in tumblr.   
> yay


	4. Cuatro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings:  
> discussion of accidents  
> discussion of miscarriage
> 
> I hope you like this and please leave a comment. I'm working on all my stories as hard as I can.

Neil stared at the limp Omega through the hospital room window. John leaned against the cushions with no expression, any grief he might have shown buried under all the information the doctors and lawyers had given him.

The crash had resulted in two things and these two things each had consequences.

Thing Number One:

John had been thrown out the windshield of the car and fallen straight into the asphalt and into the broken glass. A large glass fragment had punctured his stomach. 

Result Number One:

John had lost two of his children immediately, while another perished during surgery. One child remained under heavy observation.

Thing Number Two:

David Bailey had been leaning into the wheel when the car had crashed, causing him to bounce back and then slam back into the metal piece as the car flipped. This had caused a severe brain injury.

Result Number Two:

Bailey was in a coma and the doctors did not know when, if ever, he was going to wake up. 

So now John sat waiting for the hospital to send him home with Neil. His pup, the nurse had said, would be sent to him at a later date.

If it survived.

She’d called his child an ‘it.’ 

He didn’t even know their gender. 

John hadn’t cried yet, though he really wanted to. But not a single tear had fallen from his eyes and he felt more empty than sad. There was also a spark of relief inside; David was gone, at least for a while. And while he didn’t have any freedom to leave the Alpha’s property, it was nice to think that he would not have to worry about his temper or his whims. It would only be him, Julian, the maid, and hopefully, his new child. Poor little survivor.

* * *

The maid and Julian were waiting for him when the car arrived at the house, both looking concerned. The boy ran to John when he got out, but stopped before touching him, looking at his tummy.

“Mummy!” He exclaimed, “My brothers are gone!”

John closed his eyes at the wording and took a deep breath. Aware of his many injuries, he knelt down and took Julian’s face in hand. “Yes, sweetheart.” He said, “I lost your brothers. I’m so sorry, Jules.” He wouldn’t mention the surviving child until he knew for certain they would live.

Julian shook his head and wrapped his arms gently around his mum. “No, mummy. You didn’t lose them. Daddy lost them.” He muttered into John’s chest.

John smiled despite himself and held his child tight. “Oh, sweetheart…”

“Ew, mummy. You’re wet.”

John frowned and stepped back, looking down at himself. His white shirt(provided by Neil along with some trousers) was quickly becoming stained with milk. He groaned and stood up, holding on onto his breasts to try and hold it back or at least hide the stain.

The maid stepped forwards. “I cooked you some supper, sir.” She said.

John liked that about her. Nobody ever called him ‘sir’ as he was an Omega, and more- a mated Omega, but she did it anyways. “Thank you. Let me just clean up and get changed.” He told her.

After all, he couldn’t walk around leaking milk all over the place. Milk his babies wouldn’t even drink.

* * *

It was two weeks later when the doorbell rang. Julian was in school and John was laying on the sofa, painting little pictures in his head of a happy family. 

“Omega Bailey?” The maid said, sounding choked up. “There’s people here to see you.”

John stopped breathing and closed his eyes. Why did she sound like that? He waved at her to let them in, not trusting himself to speak.

But then he heard the cry of an infant and his eyes snapped open. John threw himself off the sofa and turned to the doorway, covering his mouth with his hand.

There was Alpha Brown, Bailey’s no nonsense lawyer and a beta he didn’t know holding a baby. 

The beta stepped towards him with a smile. “Good afternoon, Omega Bailey. I am Nurse Prudence.” She reached him and offered him the precious bundle. “This is your daughter.”

John’s hands hovered over the child, too nervous and confused to actually pick her up.

Brown walked closer and put his case on the coffee table, “We have many matters to discuss, Omega Bailey. But first, as David is unavailable, you have the right to name the pup.” He said to him.

John looked at him with incredulous eyes, “First name too?” He asked. Julian’s first name was David, but his husband had been ‘kind’ enough to let John choose the middle name. 

Brown nodded and took out what appeared to be the birth certificate out of a folder. “This is crucial for the child to be registered.” He said.

John looked down at the baby, still held in the nurse’s arms, and smiled. He had a daughter! He had the little girl he always wanted. “Elizabeth.” He said at last. Just like Mimi.

“Middle name?”

“No.” John said. “Just Elizabeth.” He didn’t want David to appear one day and decide he liked another name better. 

“Very well.” Brown said. “David’s brother will sign this in his stead.” And he put the certificate away. John didn’t get to sign anything. Then the Alpha looked at the nurse and the bundle in her arms. “Perhaps it is best that Nurse Prudence take the child somewhere-“

“No!” John snapped without thinking. Then repeated it more softly, “No.” he held out his arms for the child, “I’ll hold her.” He said.

The nurse passed the pup with a smile. “If you would like to feed her…?” 

John nodded and gestured at the maid with his head, “Helen can take care of you. Thank you so much, Nurse Prudence.”

“Of course, Omega Bailey.” The woman said and cooed down at the baby, who was quietly staring upwards. “Goodbye, Elizabeth.” 

John sat back down, holding his child close. Elizabeth stared up at him with wide eyes, mouthing at him. She looked like him, John was happy to note. No David. Unconcerned, he used his hand to unbutton his shirt and only stopped when Brown cleared his throat. John levelled him with an unimpressed look. “I’m sorry, is my duty as an Omega making you uncomfortable?” He droned.

Brown looked down and into his case. “I, no. Not at all. Carry on.” He said with a cough.

“I intend to.” John told him. Massaging his breast, he brought Elizabeth close to it and let out a soft gasp of pain as she latched on to it.

Brown cleared his throat once again and played with his papers. “Bailey will remain in hospital,” He started, “For as long as he is unwell. Given his severe condition, you would be considered a widower by law and would be subject to claim or auction.”

John’s head snapped up in alarm.

“As I’m sure you are aware, the War Act of 1913 dictates that the Omegas of any Alphas lost in action or whose fate is otherwise unknown or uncertain return to being property of the state and, as such, available for mating to ensure population balance.  _ However _ ,” Brown continued, “He specified in his will that only his death will relinquish his hold. You remain his property.”

John let out a relieved sigh, for once glad of David’s possessiveness. 

“It is an unorthodox situation, but the law allows it. All running of the state shall be passed on to me, as David’s lawyer.” Brown said. “Without an Alpha, your movements are severely restricted. You cannot leave this property, as I’m sure you’ve realized, and neither can you receive any Alphas. Failure to comply  _ will _ result in incarceration in an Institute.”

John nodded. It’s not like he had any Alpha friends. Apart from Paul. But Paul wasn’t his friend, he was barely an acquaintance and he would remain so.

Brown kept going, “You will be given a monthly allowance…”

* * *

John was waiting for Julian in the living room when Neil brought him home. He stood up abruptly when he saw him and ran to him with a wide grin, kneeling to grab him and hold him close to his chest. 

“Mummy!” The boy squealed.

“Oh, sweetheart.” John murmured into the child’s hair. “I have great news.”

The boy stepped away, looking at him with wide, expectant eyes. He didn’t even think to ask about his daddy- he knew mummy wouldn’t call his return great news.

John grabbed his son’s hands and started talking, “Julian, you remember I told you that I had lost your siblings?”

The boy nodded slowly.

“Well,” John continued softly, “We recovered one of them. Julian, sweetheart, you have a sister.”

The boy blinked. 

John picked him up and carried him towards the back of the room, where Julian’s old cot was. “Here she is.” He said quietly, so as to not wake the sleeping infant.

Julian stared down at her, head tilted. 

“Her name’s Elizabeth.”

The boy still didn’t speak.

Concerned, John looked down at him. “Julian? What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Won’t daddy be mad?” The boy asked of him, looking sad. 

John set Julian down and kneeled down to look him in the eye. “What do you mean, sweetheart? Your father will be happy to have a daughter.”

“Just one, though.” Julian muttered, gazing at the ground.

John felt his heart plummet. His shoulders slumped as he searched his son’s face. Was  _ Julian _ mad with him? “I…” He tried to find the words to ask his son for forgiveness, but he hadn’t even forgiven himself. He’d thought Julian wasn’t upset with him but perhaps he’d misunderstood-

Julian’s hand on his cheek ceased his thoughts. 

“Won’t daddy hurt you, mummy?” The boy asked. 

And John’s heart broke for him. A child should look up to their father, not be afraid of him. “Oh, sweetheart.” John drew Julian into a hug. “Don’t worry about me, Jules. I’ll be okay.”

They stayed like that for quite some time, holding each other and swaying slightly. 

Finally, Julian spoke into John’s shoulder. 

“Can I see my sister again?”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

* * *

Paul stared up at the white house, hand still on his car’s door. Should he knock? Or should he just leave? 

The art world was going mad. ‘Photographer Alpha In a Coma After Car Crash’. John’s name had been a footnote in the article, but a big deal had been made about the miscarriage.

Miscarriage.

Poor John...he’d lost his children because his Alpha, the man who was supposed to protect and cherish him, got drunk and ran the car off the road. The newspapers hadn’t said much about  _ that _ aspect of the crash, but Paul couldn’t stop thinking about it.

And it was that anger that compelled him to march up to the door and deliver three strong knocks. He waited, arms crossed, for over a minute until the door opened. 

“Hello- Oh dear!” 

Paul stared at the maid. Since when did John have a maid? “Uh, hello. I’m-”

“Paul McCartney.” The small woman said for him. “You can’t be here!”

“I just came to-”

“Who’s that at the door?” Came John’s voice from inside. It got closer along with his footsteps. “Brown said the check would come tomorrow, not-”

John froze as he spotted Paul, going pale. 

Paul stared at him, trying to hide his pity. John looked gaunt and stretched like butter spread over too much bread. His glasses couldn’t hide the bags under his eyes and posture was limp. 

Paul offered a kind smile, “Hello, Johnny.”

Suddenly, John’s terrified gaze turned furious and he grasped the singer’s collar, dragging him inside. As the maid shut the door, John slammed Paul against the wall. “Why the hell are you here?”

Paul held his hands up in surrender. “I came to see you, John. I wanted to see how you were holding up.”

John stepped away, head in his hands. “Why are you so stupid? Do you have any idea what could happen to me if anyone found out you were here?”

Paul frowned, “What? I’m just a friend visiting-“

“You’re an Alpha!” John screamed at him, “An unmated Alpha  _ visiting _ a mated Omega. I could be locked up for this, I could lose-“

The sharp cry of an infant interrupted him and the Omega turned away from Paul, immediately running upstairs. Paul followed him, in shock. That wasn’t Julian, couldn’t be. 

So what was it?

He found John in what he assumed was his bedroom, in the progress of picking up a baby pup from an old looking crib. The Alpha stared as John hushed the child, rocking them as only a mother could.

Paul blinked his eyes, shaking his head in wonderment. “The newspaper said that you’d...lost all your pups.”

John was facing away from him, staring out the window as he allowed Liz to play with his fingers. “Not all. Just three out of four.” He huffed out a cold laugh. 

“John, I’m so sorry.”

The Omega didn’t answer him.

Paul bit his lip and approached him with caution. “What’d you call them?”

“Her.” John said to him. “And...Elizabeth.”

Paul smiled softly at his back. “Like your auntie.”

John hummed, allowing himself to think of Mimi. Mimi had liked David right until the point the Alpha had thrown her out of their lives. She didn’t even know about Julian. After a while, once he was sure that she was back asleep, John put Elizabeth back in her crib and turned to Paul with arms crossed. 

“Why are you here, Paul?” He asked tiredly. “You  _ really _ shouldn’t be here.”

The Alpha sighed and sat down on the bed, elbows on his knees. “I told you.” He said, “I heard about the accident and I had to check up on you.”

John frowned at him, “Why?”

Paul bit down a scoff. “‘Why?’” He shook his head, “Because I care about you, John. Because you have gone through something terrible and you can’t possibly be okay.”

“I never said I was okay.” John said immediately. Mostly because he hadn’t been asked. 

Paul looked at him with kind eyes and held out a hand, “Johnny, please. It’s me.”

John looked at the offered hand, recalling its gentleness and warmth. That hand never bruised or choked him. That hand was always steady on the wheel. With a sigh, he allowed himself to take it and be pulled to the bed. The Omega sat down and wrapped his arms around his stomach, feeling the bandages under his skin. 

Paul didn’t touch him, knowing better than to assume John would like that. “How are you, John? I imagine you haven’t got anyone to talk about it.”

“David’s lawyer came by-”

“I meant-” A sigh. Then, gentler: “I meant to talk about your feelings. About your pain. Your loss.”

John looked down at his legs, planting his palms against his flat stomach. “I…” What could he say? What good would talking about it do? It wouldn’t turn back time.

It wouldn’t bring his children back. 

Paul decided to take the initiative. “How do you feel about Bailey being in a coma? Do you, do you miss him?”

John’s reflex was to nod, but after a moment, he stopped. He’d barely spared a thought to David since Elizabeth had been brought to him. “No.” He said at last. “I don’t miss  _ him _ . But I do miss the freedoms that came with having an Alpha.” He heard Paul let out a soft scoff and groaned. “You wouldn’t understand, you Alpha.” He went to stand, but Paul put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” Paul said to him. “I’m ignorant to that aspect of your life. Would you like to talk about it?”

John sat back down and sighed. Might as well say it out loud. “I cannot leave the property, I cannot invite anyone, I cannot make any choices apart from telling the maid which groceries to pick- I’m trapped. At least with David here, he could take me out.” He slumped. 

“I see.” Paul murmured. 

“It’s like I said: I would be locked up if anyone found out I had an Alpha here.” John muttered and laid his head on his hands. “Brown would get custody of the children until David woke up.”

Paul tensed and smacked himself internally for not realising the consequences of his visit. No wonder John had been hysteric. How could he have been so stupid? “I’m sorry. I had no idea. I was just concerned.” He told the Omega. 

John hummed and didn’t otherwise respond. 

Paul then took a deep breath and looked at John with a cautious look. “And...how do you feel about your pups? About the three that were..lost.”

The Omega turned his head to look at Elizabeth’s crib, pressing down on his stomach. “I hadn’t thought of names, y’know.” He said. “I felt so weak that I just wanted them out and David could call them what he wanted.” John scoffed at himself, “And now they’re dead and nameless.”

Paul didn’t interrupt, even though he winced at the harsh words. John needed to get it out. 

“I’d been told they wouldn’t survive, but I didn’t- I  _ couldn’t  _ accept it. I wanted them, all four of them. I wanted to hold them and sing to them and feed them. I wanted Julian to have four siblings to play with, I wanted David to be proud of me.” He shook his head, trying to blink away his tears. “I wanted so many things. Too many.”

“No, Johnny.” Paul said immediately, “You only wanted what you deserved.”

John looked at him with shiny eyes, mouth twisted in pain. “I never got to meet them, Macca. I never got to hold them.” He frowned at the Alpha, “So why do I miss them so much?”

And he broke down, allowing harsh sobs to rip out of his throat and shake his body. “Why do I miss them so much?” He repeated, leaning against the Alpha. 

Paul’s arms came up to wrap around the Omega and he tucked John’s head under his own. He didn’t mutter a word; he only held the grieving man and allowed him to weep. John deserved to cry, about everything. 

And Paul would always be there to hold him when he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment or a kudo or both.   
> see you next time. C8

**Author's Note:**

> yat i hoped you liked it! please leave a comment if you did! means a lot! yay


End file.
